The Escape
by Knightgirl945
Summary: this is my first fanfic. This is were Kirby lived before he lived on Popstar. He lives in a camp with others of his own kind, were they fight for survival. Yet, somehow, the camp is peaceful, at least as far as Kirby knows. Rated K for some violence.
1. The Begining

**Ok, might as well get this out of the way now. "Kirby" does not belong to me, nor will it ever. Kirby and all related characters, places, ect... belong to Hal Labratory (did I spell that right?). However, I do own all OC's.**

**The Escape: The begining**

Journal entry: Blue

We are a slightly unusual species. Our parents will leave us as soon as we are old enough to take care of ourselves, which, for us, is very young, concerting our very long life-span. It takes us 200 years to learn to speak, but only 1 year to learn to take care of ourselves. We are not completely alone, however. We will live in groups, usually of 8 or 10 members. When we are born, we are born in pairs. Twins. Our parents make sure we get in a group, by putting us in groups with the children of their friends. Once in a group, our brother or sister becomes our partner. Partners will look out for each other, protect each other, even name each other since our parents don't (I think it's to prevent them from getting too attached to their children, so it's easier for them when the children have to leave).

Anyway, this is where I come in. See, I don't have a partner. I was born a only child, which is rare for my species. Because of this, I don't have a name, I have no one to help me, and I'm the group's punching bag, target for fighting practice, and slave. No one respects me or even cares. I'm almost afraid to get up in the morning. But I know I have to, or Star, our leader, will beat me that much harder. He already beats me daily, mostly because of his rage issues. I don't want to be hurt even more. I don't think anyone knows about this, though. I don't want to tell anyone or Star might hurt me more, furthermore, he might hurt whoever I tell, and I can't stand to see that happen. Justice is important to me, even if it means I'm taking the fall. Besides, I'm not sure anyone will talk to me. Oh no, here comes Star. I have to go. Farewell, for now.

Blue

Journal entry: Kirby

Well, it's just another day. Nothing unusual or different. Because this is my first journal entry, I guess I should give myself an introduction. My name is Kirby, and I am pink. My partners name is Kiki, she is also pink. Most of us have partners that are the same color as themselves. Anyway, we both are part of a group lead by a green puffball named Star. Our group is mostly like any other group, except for one member. We call him "blue" since he has no name, and his skin color is dark blue. No one knows much about him, since he never talks to anyone. And for some reason, he's always covered in cuts and bruises. Anyway, I have to go, it's time to get food.  
Bye.

Kirby

Star did come to see Blue, but not to beat him like usual. This time, he wanted Blue to get him his meal for the day.  
"Oh great," Blue though, "now I have to find food for him and myself."  
He stared to go to the woods, hopefully, this meant he wouldn't get a beating today. This thought gave his a little encouragement. That is, until he heard Star call out,  
"If you bring back something good, maybe I'll go easy on ya today."  
Maybe. Oh well, at least it's better than nothing. Not much though.  
Soon after Blue left, he saw something in a bush. He reached in and took it. It was a sword. Finally! He finally had a weapon! It was dull, but he didn't care. Everyone else had a weapon, weather it was a natural ability, or something else. Everyone, except him. Until now, that is. All he had to do it keep Star from seeing it.

Blue still had to find food for himself and Star. This would be hard. It's not hard to find some, but to carry it all back will be difficult. Anyway, he didn't have to worry about that for now.  
As he searched, he heard something. He looked around. Nothing.  
"Probably just someone else," He thought. "Almost everyone heads to the woods around this time."  
He heard it again. He looked around, still nothing. Suddenly, a beast jumped out from between the trees, barely two feet in front of him. Blue instantly stepped back. He looked up to get a look at the beast. It was large with dark purple fur, long claws, and a horn on top of it's head. It's eyes were red and seemed to glow.  
Blue was pretty scared, but he knew that if he ran, the beast would follow him, so he had to fight. He took the sword he found earlier and leaped into action. He hit the beast on the side of it's arm before it slashed at him, throwing him back. He quickly got back up, he was used to taking a hit. He ran back up and hit it twice. In the side and on the leg. The beast stepped back to avoid another hit. It quickly knocked Blue back. This lasted a while. Eventually, the beast punched Blue one more time, to knock him out, and ran. It saw others coming, and didn't want to have to fight more than one of these creatures. It left blue there.

Blue lay there on the ground, awake, but unable to move or even get the energy to talk. Some others passed, but few stopped. Those who did stop, only did so for a few minutes, and then moved on. Until, Kirby and Kiki found him.  
"Oh, it's just Blue. Come on Kirby, let's go." Kiki said.  
"Kiki! He is a living puffball too! He needs help." shouted Kirby.  
"Kirby, why do you care so much? No one else does." said Kiki.  
"How would you feel if you were in this position and no one cared?" questioned Kirby.  
Kiki knew the answer; she just didn't want to say it. "Fine, we'll help him. Where do you want to take him?"  
"Over to the river, I guess. He had some pretty bad wounds that should be cleaned." explained Kirby.  
"Ok, but you carry him. This was your idea." she replied.  
"Fine." said Kirby, as he bent down to pick up Blue.


	2. Running

**_So, here is where I would put my replys to reviews, but there are none yet. So please review, but no flames. And I wrote a disclamer on the last page. Please, PLEASE, don't make me write it again. _**

* * *

**The Escape: Running**

As Kirby and Kiki headed towards the closest river, Kirby carrying Blue, Kiki had time to think about what they were doing. She was wondering why Kirby cared about this outcast.  
"Kirby." Kiki asked.  
"Yeah?" Kirby replied, keeping up his pace.  
Kiki sighed," why... why do you care so much?"  
"What?" Kirby asked, confused.  
"About Blue! I mean, no one else cares about him. Why would you?"  
"If I didn't, who would?"  
Kiki was annoyed by this answer, "don't answer my question with a question!"  
"Sorry."  
"Ok, but can you answer the question?"  
"It's just, as a group, aren't we suppose to look out for each other?"  
"Yeah, that's why we have partners... Hey! You said no more questions!  
Kirby ignored that last comment." But he doesn't have a partner, does he?"  
"No."  
"And, like you said, no one else cares. So, since were suppose to help each other as a group, as well as our partners, we have to help him."  
Kiki was slightly annoyed, but realised he was right.  
"Huh?"  
"What's wrong?" asked Kiki.  
"I think he's starting to awake up. I'll put him down." Kirby said, setting Blue down.  
Kirby was right. A few minutes later, Blue woke up.  
"What... What's going on? Where am I?"  
Kiki wasn't completely sure what to say.  
"Hello Blue. I'm Ki..."  
"Kiki, I know." Blue interrupted, "Were in the same group. I know the name of everyone in our group. Just like anyone else."  
"Anyway, what happened to you?" Kirby asked.  
"I was attacked," Blue simply answered.  
"By what? Be a little more specific," Kiki asked.  
"By some kind of beast. I'm not completely sure what it was," Blue answered.  
"See," Kirby said, looking at Kiki, "this is why we are suppose to look out for each other."  
"Yeah, yeah," Kiki replied, "you can lecture me about it later."  
Blue was confused, "Did I miss something?"  
"Never mind," Kirby said, "So, just wondering, how did you survive the attack? No offence but, you have no training, no experience; I'm not sure you even have a weapon. How did you survive?"  
"How? Well... Ugh!" Blue said, as his eyes widened, then slowly closed.

"What happened?" Kirby wondered out loud.  
Kiki walked over to Blue, gently pushed him aside to revel a snake. She stepped back and took out her weapon, a knife. She lunged forward and stabbed the shake, killing it.  
"Looks like he got bitten by a snake," She said as she turned toward Kirby.  
"Thank-you, miss obvious," Kirby replied, sarcastically. "Anyway, let me see it."  
"Why?"  
"To see if it's poisonous." Kirby said, as he walked to the body of the snake.  
There was a moment of silence as Kirby examined the snake.  
He looked up, "We have to hurry!"  
"What! Why?" Kiki said, surprised.  
"This snake is poisonous, and if we don't find the cure by the time the sun sets, he will die."  
"That's not a lot of time. What's the cure?"  
"A kind of berry. I can't remember the name of it, but I know what it looks like."  
"Ok, let's go find... Wait! How do you know all this?"  
"You know how nearby towns will send things like books, or in this case, medical books, to groups?"  
"Yeah? Wait, you read one, didn't you!"  
"I was very bored at the time, ok"  
"Anyway, we should get the berries"  
"You should stay here. Someone needs to guard Blue, and I'm the only one who knows what they look like."  
"What! So now you're the only hope? Cut the act!"  
"That's not what I meant."  
"Just go. Oh, and take this" Kiki said as she passed a knife to Kirby.  
"Why do I need this?"  
"Because, your only weapon is your ability to copy your enemy by inhaling it. This could be more useful here."  
"Thanks, but then you won't have a weapon." Kirby asked, concerned  
"I wouldn't worry about that."  
"You have another one?"  
"Actually, another six"  
"What! Where do you keep them?"  
Kiki took off her shoe and removed some of the lining to revel three small knives with guards over the blades, so they don't injure her foot. As for her foot, it was alot smaller then the shoes size would make you believe.  
"The rest are in the other shoe."  
"Ok... Well, thanks." said Kirby.  
"Good luck." Kiki yelled out as he left.

Good luck? Kirby was going to need it. This berry was known for being hard to find. Though, it might help if he could remember the name of it. Anyway, he only had a short time to find it. This was not going to be easy.

* * *

Back with Kiki, things were calm, but that would soon change.

* * *

Back at camp, Star had grown tired of waiting for Blue to come back. He decided to look for him, not that he was worried, he was just hungry, since Blue never brought him his lunch.

Kiki was trying to clean some of Blues wounds, using a leaf that was still wet from the rain last night, when she saw some scars on his arm. They had to have been there before, perhaps for a while. She didn't have much time to think about it, because soon she heard something in the bushes. Another shake? No, it was too small. The beast that attacked Blue? No, he said it was large, larger then whatever was there. She didn't have long to wonder. Something jumped out, and that something was Star!  
"Hello, Kiki. Where's Kirby? And have you seen Blue?" Star asked.  
Kiki wasn't sure what to say. She stood in front of Blue, to block him from view. She wasn't sure why, but she felt that she had to keep Star from seeing him.  
"No, I haven't seen him." She finally answered.  
"And, where's Kirby?" Star asked again.  
"Uh... He..." She had to think of something, fast, "He's taking a nap. He told me to stay out here, in case something attacks." Not the best excuse and Star would be mad about this later.  
"He's not allowed to do that." Star said, with a hint of anger in his voice. Looks like he was mad now.  
"I told him that, but he could barely keep his eyes open." This was not going well.  
"Well, go wake him up."  
This was really not going well. She just wished Star would leave. She finally thought of something.  
"I can't wake him up."  
"Why not?"  
"Because, if I do, he will start inhaling everything randomly." sadly, this was true.  
"That might explain that time when I woke up, and your tent was missing." Star thought out loud.  
Kiki couldn't believe it actually worked!  
"Just tell him to come see me later. Oh, and if you see Blue, tell him to get back to camp, now!" With that, he left.  
"What, no good-bye?" Kiki thought, "at least he's gone."


	3. Troubles begin

**Please don't make me write a disclamer. If you need to see one, allow me to direct you to the first chapter. Anyway, enjoy (I hope)**

**The Escape: Troubles begin**

Kirby was having a hard time. The knife Kiki gave him was helping him get though the dense forest, but finding the berry was proving to be a challenge. There wasn't much time left, so he had to hurry.  
Kirby was starting to get tired, when a branch he pushed out of the way snapped back and hit him. That woke him up.  
"Ow, stupid branch..." he mumbled to himself.  
Soon, he finally found the berry! Now all he had to do was to get it back without squishing it.  
He ran back quickly. "Have to hurry, not much time left," he thought. This repeated in his mind, "Have to hurry."  
Soon enough, he came to a spot not far from where he left them. Nothing much happened between there and his destination, aside from occasionally stubbing his toe of a rock or getting hit by a branch, or almost tripping over a stick, the usual stuff if you happen to be running through the woods.  
"Finally back," Kiki said as he entered the area, "good thing too. Look, the sun's almost down."  
"That was not easy," Kirby said, trying to catch his breath, "Anyway, here it... Uh-oh." he stared at his empty hand.  
"What? What's wrong?"

"I must have lost the berry on the way back..."

"What?" Kiki replied, angry, "Now what can we do?"  
"I don't think there's anything we can..." he stopped, looked at the bush behind Blue, and slapped himself in the face.  
"What's wrong?" Kiki asked.  
"See that bush behind Blue? It grows the berries we need."  
Kiki also hit herself. How could Kirby not see this before!  
"Ok, so now what?" She asked.  
"Normally, we would get him to eat them but, because he is out cold, we need to think of something else."  
"I don't get it, why did a snake-bite knock him out? That wouldn't normally happen."  
"I don't know, maybe because he was already injured, and that snake just pushed him past his limit."  
"Ok. Anyway, how are we supposed to help him now?"  
"Um... Try... I don't know!"  
Just then, they heard something.  
"Ugh..." They looked over, Blue was waking up.  
"Wow, he just doesn't quit, dose he." Kiki whispered.  
"Well, this makes things easier." Kirby said.  
"Make what easier? What's going on?" Blue asked.  
"Never mind, just eat one of those berries behind you." Kirby said  
"Why?" Blue asked.  
"Because, you are poisoned and that berry is the cure." Kiki replied  
Blue flinched at the word "poisoned". He still wasn't sure if he could trust them. After all, no one would even talk to him before, now there trying to help him? What if it's all a trap? What if the berries are poisonous? These are all questions he asked himself. He soon noticed the mark left by the snake. Perhaps they are telling the truth. Maybe he is poisoned. He asked himself, why they would go through so much trouble to trick him. They wouldn't. He decided to trust them. He reached over, took a berry, and ate it.  
"By the way, Kirby, how long does it take for it to work?" Kiki asked.  
"Almost instantly, I think." Kirby replied.  
"Ugh..." said Blue.  
"What's wrong?" asked Kiki, "Something hurt?"  
"No. Just, these berries have a really bad after-taste." Blue explained.  
"Oh." said Kiki.  
All three of them laughed.  
"So, how are you feeling?" Kirby asked.  
"Still weak, but I'll survive. I hope."  
After a while, Blue tried to get up.  
"Feeling better?" Kiki asked.  
"A bit. Enough to walk."  
"Oh good. Then I won't have to carry you." Kirby said, with a laugh.  
"So, were we going?" Blue asked.  
"Anywhere but back to camp. Star came by earlier, he was pretty mad. At Kirby for leaving me, I told him you were taking a nap, and at Blue for, I don't know why." Kiki said.  
"Before, we were going to the river. I guess we could go there." Kirby suggested.  
"Ok, we'll go there." said Blue, "How far is it?"  
"Not too far, I think." said Kirby.  
"Well, let's go," Said Kiki.

As the three were walking, they started to get tired.  
"It's getting late. We should rest." Kirby announced.  
"Fine." said Kiki, "I'll make a fire."  
"Actually, I will." said Blue, "Kiki, you go find something to eat." He just realised a command like this was what started this mess. Forcing Kirby and Kiki to leave camp, when they had good lives there. He felt guilty. "Wait, never mind."  
"Oh?" Kiki asked.  
"You don't have to find food."  
"But we need something to eat, plus, I'm hungry." Kirby interrupted, "Why did you change your mind?"  
"Because, well, to tell the truth, that is what started this."  
"Started what? I'm confused," Said Kiki.  
Blue sighed, "The reason why I was in the woods was to collect food for myself and Star."  
"Why?" interrupted Kiki.  
"Apparently, because he's lazy…" said Blue, trying to avoid telling them everything.  
"Are you sure you're telling us everything?" questioned Kirby.  
Were they reading his mind? "Of course I am."  
"Are you sure?" Kirby asked again.  
"No, I'm not." Blue gave in, "I'd rather not talk about it, though."  
"At least you're not hiding something." Kiki said under her breath, "Some other time, maybe?"  
"Maybe." said Blue, "Anyway, I was collecting food when I saw something shinning near a bush. I wondered what it was, so I looked. It was a sword…"  
"Oh, you mean this?" Kiki said as she reached behind a bush. She fumbled a little and eventually pulled out a sword.  
"Were did you find that?" asked Kirby.  
"Near were we found Blue, I'm surprised you didn't see it. I keep you from seeing it by hiding it whenever I saw you turn around, that's why I was behind you the entire time." explained Kiki, "I was going to give it to you later, as a surprise, but now is as good a time as any." she said as she handed the sword to Blue.  
"Thank you." he said as he took it. He inspected it. Still dull.  
"Ok, now I understand." said Kirby, "When you were attacked, you were able to fight, and survive, because swordsmanship must be your natural skill, right?"  
"Right." said Blue, "Well, that saved a lot of time."  
"Anyway, we need a plan. We don't want to wander around aimlessly." said Kirby.  
"I thought we were going to the river…" said Kiki.  
"I meant after that. Or possibly before, like tonight. Who is going to get food?"  
"I guess I'll go." Kiki volunteered.  
"Ok, but I'd feel better if someone went with you." said Blue.  
"Its fine, I can take care of myself. Besides, you said you would start a fire, since Kirby can't…" she said, looking over at Kirby who was attempting to start a fire by rubbing two sticks together.  
"Hey, it's harder than it looks." protested Kirby.  
"Ok, how about I start the fire, Kiki gathers food, and Kirby builds shelter." suggested Blue.  
"Ok, works for me." said Kiki.  
"Me to, as long as I don't have to start the fire." Kirby agreed. "He's really starting to act like a leader," Kirby thought, "can't be any worse than Star. I respect him, but he is not cut out for leading, too much temper…"  
Kiki was also lost in thought, "I'm glad he started to trust us a little more, but it still feels like there's a barrier. He isn't telling us everything, that's obvious, but I want to know why…"  
Blue, as well, was thinking, "I still can't seem to bring myself to trust them. What's wrong with me? I mean, they have proven themselves trustworthy, but I just can't…"


	4. Overnight

**The Escape: Overnight**

Once the food was gathered, shelter built, and fire started, the group sat around the fire, rousting various things that Kiki had brought.  
"Do not try to cook a leaf over a fire! It tastes burnt." Kiki said while spiting pieces of a leaf out.  
Kirby rolled his eyes, "Shouldn't that have been obvious?"  
Kiki ignored the comment and turned to Blue, who was trying to cook an apple, "So, are you willing to tell us anything yet? Like the story behind those scars?"  
Blue looked shocked, "How did you know about my scars? You can't see them unless you look closely; I tried to make sure of that."  
Kiki was confused, "How, exactly, do you make sure scars heal well?"  
"Just something I learned."  
Kirby jumped up, "See! I'm not the only one who reads medical books!"  
Both Kiki and Blue gave him a strange look. Kirby sat down, a bit embarrassed, but he got over that quickly.  
"Anyway," Blue began, "since you know about them, I might as well tell you. I can't hide it anymore."  
Kirby and Kiki leaned forward a little, interested in what he was about to say.  
"For years now, Star has been beating me daily." Blue began, "He gets angry easily, so he takes out his anger on me. I never told anyone, out of fear. Fear that he will hurt someone else if I told them."  
Kiki looked at him with sympathy, "Oh, that's so sad. Living life that way must be terrible."  
Kirby clenched his fist, "He has been fooling us for so long," he realised," I feel so stupid, believing that everything was fine."  
"I'm just glad I finally escaped," Blue sighed.  
"Just wondering, where do you plan on going?" Kiki asked.  
"I don't know. I guess I'll just wander until I find somewhere."  
"And we'll be with you the entire way," Kiki laughed.  
"You don't have to."  
"Yes we do. I'm not going back now that I know the truth," Kirby exclaimed.  
"Ok, I won't stop you. Just remember, this is going to be a hard journey for, who knows how long, and who knows what will happen. You can go back anytime you want, but I can't." Blue said.  
"No problem," Kirby was determined.  
Kiki sighed, "And of course I'll go."  
"Ok, it's settled. But for now, we should get some sleep," Blue said as he headed for one of the tents Kirby set up.  
"Right," Both Kirby and Kiki said in unison.  
Before Blue entered the tent, he glanced back and whispered, "Thanks."

* * *

The next morning, after they packed up, they headed toward the river again. No one was eager to get up, but they knew they had to, or risk being found be that creature that attacked Blue, or Star. No one could decide which was worse.  
"So, just how far is this river?" Kiki asked.  
"Not too far, we should get there by nightfall, provided nothing happens." Kirby answered, confidently.  
"That far?" Kiki was surprised.  
"It would have taken only an hour from the camp to there, if it wasn't for the detours, the stopping for rests, and accidently going the wrong way."  
"What! You never told me we went the wrong way!" Kiki shouted.  
"Umm," Kirby wished he never said that, "y-yes I did. You must have been asleep."  
Kiki rolled her eyes, "you fell asleep first."  
"W-well, then I must hav-" he stopped when he heard Blue laughing. He sighed in relief, glad that he had something to change the subject to. "Hey, look who's finally showing his cheerful side."  
Blue stopped laughing, "Umm... Yeah... Well, we should probably go..."  
Kiki rolled her eyes and started walking.  
"Kiki, that's the wrong way." Kirby warned.  
"You already got us lost once, why should I listen to you?" Kiki questioned. Suddenly, she heard a growl coming from farther into the path she was taking. She stopped, turned around, and started walking. "Let's go this way."  
Kirby smiled and looked at her as if to say "I told you so", then followed, Blue following him.

* * *

The three walked for a while, in complete silence. Kiki didn't like it, she preferred to be talking, or at least hear some noise. This silence was just eerie. Kirby didn't like it either, he liked talking to friends. Both wanted someone to speak, but neither wanted to break the silence themselves, afraid it may cause an even more awkward situation.  
They continued to walk until they come across a clearing.  
"What's a clearing doing here? We're in the middle of the woods." Kiki wondered.  
"I don't know, but it doesn't look natural. The trees surrounding the area are snapped." Kirby explained.  
"This was probably done by the same species as what attacked me. We should get out of here." Blue added.  
"I have no problem with that. Let's go."  
They started to leave, but then they heard something coming from the direction of the fallen trees. At first, they paid no attention to it, but then they heard it again. Suddenly, a large beast burst out.  
Kiki panicked, "Blue! Is that the creature that attacked you?" she screamed.  
Blue simply nodded.

* * *

Sorry it's short, exams don't leave me much time to write.

Also sorry for the supensefull ending. Oh well, supense, along with irony, is a writers best friend, at least that's what one of my friends said.


	5. ATTACK

** The Escape: part 5**

"Ok, stay calm. Maybe if we don't move, it won't notice us," Kirby suggested.  
Everyone was still, completely still. They waited there for a while. Eventually came the question that had to be asked.  
"What are we supposed to do? We can't stay like this forever." Kiki asked  
"We're going to have to fight it eventually; we might as well do it now before we get weary." Blue pointed out.  
Kirby thought about this, "Ok, but let's plan a little first."  
"Of course," Blue stated, "Kirby, what around here can you use for a ability?"  
"There is nothing here I've used before. I'll just have to try different things."  
"Ok, Kiki and I will distract it while you look for an ability."  
"What!" shouted Kiki. The beast turned its head toward her.  
"Quiet!" whispered both Kirby and Blue.  
Kiki waited for the beast turn away before finishing her point, "Why don't I get any say in this?"  
"Sorry, I should have asked first. Do you have a plan?" Blue asked.  
"Um… no"  
Kirby gave her a look, "Then why did you bring it up?"  
"Just wanted to make a point."  
Blue decided it was time for them to get back to the actual problem, "Kiki, on my count, grab your knives and start running around the beast. Whenever you see an opening, attack it."  
"(How does he know so much about fighting? I've never seen him fight.)" Kiki thought, "One problem though. I can't reach my knives, there in my shoe."  
"What!" Blue asked, trying not to raise his voice. Up till now, he didn't know that she kept her knives in her shoe  
"I don't have any pockets, so where else am I supposed to put them?" she stated.  
"Ok, new plan. Kirby and I will distract it while you take out your knives. Then, run behind it and attack it. If it reacts to your attack, it will leave an opening for me to do a lot of damage. In case this fails," Blue turned to Kirby, "Kirby, you look for an ability when its attention is not on you. Got it?"  
"Got it." both nodded.  
"Ok, let's go."  
Kiki ran to one side while Kirby and Blue tried to come up with was to distract it.  
"Hey, you big purple fuzz ball!" Kirby yelled, "You're so ugly, your face is more dangerous than your claws! You're so ugly that..."  
"Kirby!" Blue interrupted, "We're trying to distract it, not make it even angrier."  
The beast growled at them.  
"S-sorry. What about this. Ok, so, a man walked into a bar..." Kirby continued his joke.  
Blue sighed, "How is this not making it angry?" he said to himself. "I hope Kiki's almost ready; I'm not sure how long this thing will put up with Kirby's jokes. This isn't what I had in mind…"  
Just then, the beast screeched out.  
"Now!" Blue yelled and ran to attack.  
Kiki walked out from behind the beast to join the attack. She noticed Kirby wasn't fighting, so she yelled at him. "Why are you just standing there? Are you going to help?"  
"Maybe because I can't help due to not having an ability." He yelled back, "And why did you move when you could have kept attacking him from behind?" "Ok, stay calm. Maybe if we don't move, it won't

Kiki didn't like it, but he had a point. "Just shut up and look for an ability," she replied.

Kirby looked around for something that would help, unfortounlaty, there was nothing of use.  
"I can't find anything!" He yelled to Kiki.  
"Improvise!" she yelled back.  
Kirby looked around again. No, there was nothing that would give him a ability, but...  
With the beast distracted, he stuck behind it, and broke off a branch from a tree, making sure that leaves were attached. He heard a loud snap from the branch; luckily the beast was too distracted to hear it. He yelled, "Hey, idiot, did you notice anything missing?". The beast turned around. Kirby breathed in deeply, and then exhaled with enough force to blow the leaves off the branch, into its face. While the beast was dazed by the unusual attack, Blue and Kiki thrust their weapons into its chest. They withdrew their weapons and jumped back. The beast stood unmoving.  
"Did we kill it?" Kiki asked.  
There was a eirry silence, then it fell to the ground.  
Blue walked up to examine it. Then he stabbed it in the back. It made no sound.  
"It's dead now, if it wasn't before." stated Blue.  
"Let's just get out of here." said Kirby.  
"We should find a place to set up camp, though. The sun will set soon." suggested Blue.


End file.
